


Shelter from the rain

by Drama Panda (ShadowMelly)



Series: Fluff Shrine [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Erwin is an incorrigible workaholic, Fluff, Levi is afraid of thunderstorms, Long Drabble, M/M, Thunderstorms, eruri - Freeform, they're just so adorable that I feel like I'm going to blow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMelly/pseuds/Drama%20Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A turbulent, stormy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a short drabble but my need for some eruri fluff was too great. ShadowMelly here, I just felt like creating another pseud because I can't change my original name and I always wanted this one *sad panda* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! ^-^  
> Feedback is apreciated! <3

A flurry of rain pattered against the window, followed by a strong gust of wind. The glass rattled a little more forcefully bringing Erwin’s attention to it, albeit shortly. His blue gaze shifted back to the documents on his hand and he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. The feeble light coming from the oil lamp on his desk was not doing wonders to his eyesight, which was getting blurrier by the minute. Still, he willed himself to continue his work, to keep on reading and signing, word by painstakingly word until he eventually succumbed to exhaustion and his head dropped almost lifelessly on top of the desk. Deep snores escaped him minutes later.

He was startled awake by the sudden, forceful sound of thunder. By its intensity and the way the dark room lightened up with a bright flash- the light from the lamp being dead for a long time already- the thunderstorm seemed to be pretty near to the location of the headquarters. His half lidded eyes gazed upon the struggling window and he was to make an effort to get up when the soft sound of his door clicking open stopped him. He didn’t even need to look up to know who it was, the person who had the gall to enter his quarters with such familiarity. As the footsteps neared him, Erwin raised his head and smacked his somewhat dry lips, grimacing as he felt the corner of his mouth wet. He wiped the line of drool with his hand and smirked as Levi’s brows furrowed in a clear expression of disgust.

“Gross, old man.”

Erwin’s smirk softened into a fond smile, gazing upon a Levi that not many had the chance to see. Black hair disheveled, bangs falling messily over his eyes- Erwin took note that perhaps it was time his Corporal gets a haircut- dressed in loose, lounging slacks and a plain white shirt. Uncharacteristically messy would be the accurate description for Levi at the moment, whose grey eyes lost their sharp glare replacing it with something as inviting as the usually gloomy looking man could be. The white linen and impeccable handkerchief that always seemed to find its way to Levi’s hand was raised to his mouth as a proportionally small hand gripped his chin and tilted the blonde’s head towards him gently. Erwin couldn’t help the amused way he looked at Levi, who seemed focused on his task of wiping the already dry corners of his mouth, muttering something absentmindedly.

“Tsk, you missed a spot. Plus using your hands for such a thing is disgusting.”

Erwin remained silent, not commenting and simply basking sleepily on the feeling of Levi’s tender touch on his chin. His slender fingers were discreetly, almost tentatively, drifting away from their grip and spread lazily in a caress against his cheek. He never really pointed it out so he could spare his Corporal the embarrassment but he had noticed that at times like this, when they were alone in the privacy of four walls and a shut door, Levi would still find some sort of excuse to touch him. It was automatic, in the short man’s nature to be this way and Erwin hadn’t had any trouble in accepting it.

He noticed those grey eyes taking in the sight of his appearance, shifting slightly to the scattered papers on the desk- the ones he had so carelessly been sleeping and drooling upon- and they quickly took on a more bored character, as if he was all too used to such behavior. No words were needed as Erwin chuckled, feeling himself wake up slightly and stood up.

“I know, Corporal, I know.”

He truly felt something warm around his chest whenever Levi would visit him at ungodly hours. The dark bags under his eyes spoke volumes of his own nightly struggles yet he still came to him with a condescending gaze. Still feeling too exhausted, Erwin went to his bedroom- that was attached to his office- and sat on the bed, beginning the task of taking off his boots and gear.

He was briefly interrupted once again by another respectful thunder, strong enough to muffle the sound of the pouring rain against the window. He felt the bed dip behind him and a smile escaped Erwin’s lips, knowing that Levi was furrowing deep beneath the covers. As the last of his gear straps was unbuckled, he placed them somewhere nearby before turning. Sure enough, Levi was wrapped in a self made cocoon and his grey eyes stole glances at him every now and then. Erwin unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and got inside the covers- having to snatch a bit from Levi as he tended to hog them in these sort of nights- and laid on his side, facing his Corporal and simply waited.

The minutes ticked away, both of them being lulled by the warmth of the proximity of their bodies and the sound of the rain. Erwin faintly noticed how Levi would- unconsciously or not- inch closer to him, an inevitable attraction that Erwin himself had trouble to understand.

And so in that silence, in their near state of unconsciousness, another thunder boomed in their ears. Levi was induced into action, a startled look in his eyes and Erwin accepted him into his arms with guilty pleasure. His strong embrace held the smaller man close to his body, basking in the sheer presence that only Levi could possess. There was a slight shiver wrecking Levi’s body and Erwin buried his face into the other’s neck, taking in his scent- clean and completely Levi’s- and sighed, rubbing his hand in circular motions along the Corporal’s back. He felt a little ashamed that he almost looked forward to thunderstorms ever since the first time Levi came to him with fumbling hands and a nervousness that just didn’t suit him. He was aware that this was definitely something big, something immensely important to Levi to bear himself and his turmoil in such a naked way to another. He knew that this almost irrational phobia of his was most likely due to the fact that Levi not always had the privilege of a roof over his head, that he probably suffered in the freezing cold rain, shivering to his bones. Such thoughts had him hugging him closer, kissing the top of his dark head. His hand still kept its calming motions, breath hitching as Levi shifted and brought his small hands against his broad chest. They were cold and Erwin used his free hand to cradle them and try to warm them. He couldn’t help himself and he kissed those beautiful fingers too, one by one with reverent care. Levi’s eyes were closed but they opened then, looking hazily into his own blue gaze. He raised his head and their noses- whose tips were also cold- brushed softly.

These simple gestures conveyed what words- the ones that wouldn’t find their way out of their lips- could not. The thunderstorm continued and the deafening roar persisted, as if trying to remind his Levi of those times. Slender but muscled arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down and Erwin smiled into the kiss that was given to him. He reveled in the feeling of Levi’s lips against his own, the way they fit so perfectly with his and the beginnings of the prodding of a tongue. They didn’t go beyond that though, too tired and immersed in their own little world. They simply wanted each other at the moment in the purest way. They parted with a last peck but their bodies remained in their tight close proximity. Levi’s grey eyes shimmered in the second long flash of yet another thunder and he gave one last lingering caress with the back of his hand to Erwin’s soft, freshly shaved cheek.

“Goodnight, Erwin…”

The sight of Levi’s smile was oh so real and Erwin’s eyes closed at last, feeling the other’s breathing on his face. In their embrace they protected each other for the rest of that turbulent night.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. : It's been raining like crazy today so I got inspired.


End file.
